The rapid proliferation of smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) in recent years has led to active development of the technology for built-in contact position measuring apparatus. The smart phones or the tablet PCs may typically include touch screens, and the user may designate a specific coordinate of the touch screen using a finger or a stylus pen. For example, the user may input a specific signal to a smart phone by designating the specific coordinate of the touch screen.
The touch screens in the related art may detect a hand touch of the user or a contact of the stylus pen, but not both. Methods of detecting both the hand touch of the user and the contact of the stylus pen have been employed in recent years.
However, because the detection of the hand touch and the detection of the stylus pen are performed alternately in the related art, the simultaneous detection of the hand touch and the contact of the stylus pen is not possible.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.